African Americans engage in the least amount of regular physical activity, exhibit an increased prevalence of obesity and have diets that are low in fruit and vegetable intake compared to other Americans. It is postulated that this unhealthy lifestyle contributes to the extremely high rates of cardiovascular disease and stroke in this population. It is for that reason that the Families Implementing Good Health Traditions for Life (FIGHT for Life) program will be developed. FIGHT for Life will be a community-based intervention pilot study to reduce blood pressure and improve other stroke risk factors by improving physical activity and dietary habits among African American families. This study will use a three-group, cluster-randomized design, with families rather than individuals, assigned to treatment conditions. Prior to randomization the families will be matched by socioeconomic status and family size. Group 1 (control=C) will receive standard physical activity and nutrition education materials. Group 2 (MI) will receive standard physical activity and nutrition education materials and in addition participate in the motivational interviewing (MI) intervention. Group 3 (TTM) will participate in a class-based transtheoretical model (TTM)-guided intervention. The three-group design will allow us to examine three questions. First, what is the feasibility of a family-tailored self-help diet and physical activity intervention using MI principles versus standard health education materials? Second, what is the feasibility of a TTM diet and physical activity intervention tailored to the stage of readiness of the family versus standard health education materials. Finally, do these interventions aid in reducing stroke risk factors such as high blood pressure and serum cholesterol by modifying physical activity and dietary habits?